Ryujinjuwara Wiki
Welcome to the Ryujinjuwara Wiki this wiki dedicated everything related to series ryujin juwara,anyone can edit.Please help by editing or adding articles and lessening the stubs about ryujin juwara The Majimun Army begins stealing the legendary Mabui Stones, the symbols of all things good and wholesome and must be protected at all cost, thus causing chaos to the local village. Ryujin Juwara (Andil) fights to retrieve these stones from the villains. Andil becomes a hero and gradually realizes the importance of justice as well as the need to retain everything that is significant to Malay tradition and culture. Synopsis Andil is an apprentice batik maker who is under the tutelage of Tok Mantin. Every day he devotes himself earnestly to his craft. Meanwhile, a hermit who lives in a forest senses a crisis infringing Malaysia and sends a message to the human world seeking a man of valor who can overcome the crisis. 　At the behest of the hermit, the hibiscus spirit Hibi sets out on a journey to find the human who is able to understand the hermit‘s message.　The Majimun army, villains evolved from the animal kingdom, aims to steal the Mabui Stones which are symbols of Malaysian culture and tradition. This is the crisis that the hermit foresaw.　The Majimun army manages to steal the Batik Mabui Stone. As a result, the beautiful colours of the batik fade away. Andil and his friends are confronted by the Majimun army but are saved by Hibi at the last moment. Hibi points at Andil's chest and says, "So you are the brave man who is able to understand the message!“ Andil is bewildered, but his chest is bathed in a dazzling light. Tok Mantin, who sees the light, tells them about the brave soul from Niraikanai who is in Okinawa, the birthplace of karate. "That brave soul possessed the same light. He might be able to beat off the Majimun army," says Tok Mantin. That night, upon seeing Maya, the daughter of Tok Matin, in tears, Andil decides to go to Okinawa. After arriving in Okinawa, Andil is received by Shiisa, the guardian lion in Okinawa. Andil meets the karate master Choki and spends his days looking for the brave man from “Niraikanai” while he undergoes austere training in karate. One day, Andil is attacked by Viper Jellyfish. Shiisa puts a bracelet on Andil and a light appears in the horizon. At this point, Andil transforms into Mabuyer, the brave soul from “Niraikanai”. Mabuyer enters into battle with the Majimun army at Okinawa and wins an impressive victory. He exclaims, "Now I'm going back to Malaysia to protect the village and the Mabui Stones. Having acquired Mabuyer’s power, Andil returns to Malaysia as Ryujin Juwara and succeeds in recapturing the Batik Mabui Stone from the Majimun army. However, the Majimun army is not discouraged by this loss and continues to steal other Mabui Stones. Can the new super-hero “Ryujin Juwara” protect the Mabui Stones from the Majimun army? Ryujin Juwara’s battles continue. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse